A Rainbow Slushie
by ofstarsandstuff
Summary: Blaise Zabini ends up with two slushies and so does Theodore Nott. Alas, if only Blaise went to Pride but what if Pansy's there? Or maybe she got over the taqueria incident after all.../written for TGS Pride Month Event


**This is written for TGS Pride Month Event, prompt used :** **(dialogue) "Yes, we are dating. And don't you dare say anything hurtful to [character]." Word limit: 1155**

* * *

Blaise Zabini did not want to go to Pride March despite being an openly, happily gay member of the LGBTQ community for over two years now. It was the taqueria's fault. Always the taqueria's fault.

He heard the front door clicking open and his mum called out,'Blaise! See what I picked on the way home today!'

He rolled his eyes, it was probably another poor stray kitten or burritos. He started down the stairs only to be greeted by his former sitting room which had now be converted into a rainbow-themed paradise. Huge rainbow flags draped the walls, the sofa was striped rainbow, the coffe table was painted rainbow, the bookshelf was arranged rainbow, he could not turn around without being surrounded something rainbow. Heck, there was even a bowl of cheerios on the table for the aesthetic. Right in the middle of it stood his mother wearing, shockingly, rainbow robes.

'It's gonna be Pride in twelve hours! Thought I'd add to the ambience a bit.' she declared, spreading her arms wide. Blaise could have given anything to have the burritos or kittens back right now.

'Th- that's, great I guess, M-Mother that's wonderful, really. I guess, yeah.' he mumbled, already dreading the explanation that would be forced out of him soon. He rubbed the back of his neck and cursed himself for ever even coming out to his hyper-excited, super-extra mother.

'Thanks for sharing my enthusiasm, Blaise. It's really appreciated.' she muttered sarcastically and slumped down on the sofa, visibly annoyed. Blaise sighed deeply and decided to just let it out, 'I'm not going to Pride this year.'

She gave him a sharp look. Rafaela Zabini did not believe in evasiveness. She summoned a vial of Veritaserum, which hovered around between them while she studied her deathly-frightened son. 'Sweetheart, at the end of the next five minutes I will have the answer I need anyway. Choose a method of giving it.'

He swallowed. What had he ever done to be stuck in a place like this?

'Pansy Parkinson's in London.'

'So?'

'She's bisexual.'

'So?'

'She's going to be at Pride.'

' _So what?'_

'I'm kind of….avoiding her….you know, since the….taqueria….incident.'

His mother gave him a long, hard look. He couldn't discern what it might've meant but he doubted it meant well. She leaned in close, staring into his fearful eyes. The suddenly, she smacked the side of his head hard.

'Ow! What was that for?' he whimpered, rubbing his head.

'I do not want my gay son ruining his life over a girl. Get over yourself, it's been two years she probably doesn't even remember you. You aren't _that_ important,' his mother had a way of berating and comforting him at the same time.

Somehow, he stupidly agreed.

He had been eyeing a certain Theodore Nott for approximately nineteen minutes now, but he hadn't the courage to walk up to him. Despite the fact that Mr Nott was standing alone and sporting a rainbow coloured hairdo (which looked _really_ good on him, by the way). Oh, and he and Blaise had been dorm mates for seven years.

He bought two rainbow slushies (one, because it was _hot_ and two, because he was factually proficient in Theordore Nott's likes and dislikes with a specialisation in food and drinks) and proceeded to make his towards him. Suddenly, a person-sized and rainbow blur collided into him and dropped down on the street giggling. It materialised into two women, clad in an extensive array of colourful clothing and matching rainbow feather headdresses.

Surprisingly, one of them was a Pansy Parkinson, and the other was a Miss Marie-Anne Rousseau, the former's Beauxbaton graduate French girlfriend (Blaise did _not_ stalk Pansy's Instagram, Facebook and Twitter last night in hopes of confirming her non-presence at the March, though _if_ he did, which he did not, he might've made a comprehensive list of her life events of the past twenty eight months. He might also have known a lot about MA Rousseau, including her rising moon sign and the rhyming scheme of the poem she wrote for a Muggle magazine in Third Year, and that she hates marble-frosted jelly doughnuts).

One of the very drunk giggling rainbows, formerly known as Pansy Parkinson, threw her arms around Blaise, still holding his slushies. 'HAPPY PRIDE, BLASIE!' she yelled, right into his ear. He was pretty sure he went deaf for at least an hour.

'I'm bi! Did you know that, Blasie? I didn't either! I'm bi, Blasie! I'M BI!' she announced, shaking him by the shoulders. 'AND I'M WITH MA ROUSSEAU FROM BEAUXBATONS! She came to school in Fourth Year, remember? I'M SO HAPPY, BLASIE!'

'-and also very drunk. Excuse us.' the Beauxbaton girl in question interrupted, and shook away Pansy from Blaise, he gratefully obliged.

'This is _Blaise Zabini_ , Marie! Blaise! Zabini!' Pansy exclaimed, upon which Marie-Anne narrowed her eyes at him distastefully.

Except for Pansy's occasional giggling, they both went quiet. Blaise awkwardly stared at his shoes and attempted to smile thrice before deciding he looked like an idiot. She probably knew about the Incident too. 'So you're dating-'

'-yes, we are dating. And don't you dare say anything hurtful to Pansy.' she said sharply, folding her arms across her chest. Blaise must've had a look because then she burst out laughing. 'Don't worry I'm not planning to kill you yet. But seriously, who comes out to their girlfriend on her birthday? And who comes out to their girlfriend after you've been dating for what, four years? And who comes out in a _taqueria_? I mean, Mexican food is supposed to be fun occasions not occasions where you could potentially be hexed by a very skilled and angry witch.'

'Thanks for the judgement juice, loved it. And for the record, she _did_ hex me.' he muttered. Marie-Anne slapped his arm jovially. 'No hard feelings, _Blasie._ '

'Only I have the rights to calling him that, and yes, no hard feelings. In fact you're invited to the taqueria afterwards, because we have group discount coupons _and_ Theo will be there too,' Pansy wiggled her eyebrows at him and went away skipping.

He didn't expect to feel so lighthearted and cheery after meeting _the thing that had been bothering him for twenty eight months_ but, he did. He turned back, only to find Theo standing behind him with two rainbow slushies, cheeks reddening.

He felt like he could float away. It was worth coming out to Pride after all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, it's probably not one of my best though. I'll get you guys better stuff soon! Happy Pride Month! I wanna know about your experiences at Pride, put 'em in the review box!**


End file.
